Frozen in her web
by Blackfang64
Summary: Nao decides to go to a party, but does she find more than she's asking for? oneshot Nao/Natsuki


Note: I've kinda set this after the HiME carnival and this is a one-shot

**Note: **I've kinda set this after the HiME carnival and this is a one-shot. Anyway's enjoy.

**Frozen in her web **

The door opened as a red haired girl walked in holding and envelope addressed with her name. She opened the envelope and took what looked like a party invitation.

"Oh goody a party invitation, as if Mai's Karaoke party wasn't bad enough" mumbled a voice. The red haired girl sat herself up and stared at the invitation. "The HiME party, starts at 7pm to yet to be known, come and enjoy the fun, yeah right" she mocked.

Then the phone rang. The girl walked over and answered it. "Hello?" she asked. "Hello Nao!" yelled out the voice. Nao moved the phone away from her ear as the phone screamed in her ear.

"Midori, what do you want?" Nao asked. "I was wondering if you got the invitation I sent you?" Midori asked. "So you sent out the invitations, it would explain why they smelt of alcohol" Nao joked. "So will you be coming?" Midori asked. "Maybe if I fell like it" Nao replied. "You are, okay sees you there" Midori said as the phone cut off.

"Wait I didn't- uh never mind" Nao slammed the phone down and walked off. "Remind me why I joined her group in the first place?" Nao asked herself. She walked over to a cage and bend down to look through it. "There you are, hiding in your web" her eyes looked over to a small tarantula. "Hungry are we here you go" she opened a small contained and picked out a pray mantis and chucked it in the cage. "Enjoy your meal Julia" Nao walked off with a grin on her face.

She pulled out her phone and checked the time. "5:30, I've still got time if I want to go" she said to herself as she walked into her room. She lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling. "So this is where my life is, it seemed a lot more fun when the carnival was still on" she sighed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**In her dream **

Nao stood there in pitch darkness. She looked around but could see nothing. "I stopped sleeping" a voice echoed. Nao turned around no one was there. "You're an idiot or what?" the voice echoed again. Nao looked around there was no one except the darkness. "Love, attraction, affection… the only one person can trust is yourself!" the voice echoed louder. "That voice, it's…" Nao said softly.

"The adults pretended to be kind, threw in an orphanage, and that was it" the voice echoed again. "You're the moron" the echoes grew louder and louder. Nao placed her hands on her ears and clenched her eyes shut but the voices broke through and rang in her head like church bells. "Stop, make it stop!" she yelled out. "The only one person can trust is yourself!" the voice yelled out. "No, I… I…" she fell to her knees.

Then it stopped. She opened her eyes and took her hands off her ears. It was quiet. Then another sound was made, it sounded like footsteps. The place turned cold but the breeze felt nice. She turned and saw a shadow walking to her. "You…" she spoke softly. "Nao…" said the shadow. Everything went white.

**Back to reality **

Nao opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and saw she was back in her room. "It was a dream?" she spoke dumbly. "But who was that… ah never mind" she said as she got up and looked at her clock.

"6:45, oh okay" she walk off as she stopped right at the door to her room. "Wait 6:45, oh shit the party" she ran off grabbing a quick snack in the kitchen and then grabbing her bag as she ran out of the door and locked it behind. She hastily ran down the stairs and walked outside the building.

She looked at her phone and saw it was 6:55pm. "Crap there must be a quick way to get there" she said out loud. Just then a motorcycle pulled up near her. She observed the motorbike and recognized immediately who it was.

"Nao, fancy meeting you" said the driver of the motorcycle. "Natsuki, and what might you be doing at this time of night?" Nao smiled evilly. "I could ask the same for you" Natsuki replied as she took off her helmet. Her hair flung out as she took the helmet of, even at night it looked beautiful. Nao shook her head and frowned. "Well if you want to know I was just on my way to the party" Nao replied crossing her arms. "Well do you want a lift?" Natsuki offered. Nao thought for a moment and sighed. "Yes I would" she replied. "Here" Natsuki handed Nao a helmet and then putted hers back on. "Hop on" Natsuki said as she turned the motorbike on. Nao got on and sat behind Natsuki. "Hold on" Natsuki yelled out. Nao quickly wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist and closed her eyes as the motorbike zoomed off in a loud start.

Nao opened her eyes to see that she wasn't dead. She looked around and saw the lights in the city, they looked beautiful. 3 minutes later they arrived at the party. Nao hopped off and handed Natsuki the helmet. Natsuki got off and took her helmet off. She unzipped her suit to reveal her wearing a black short sleeved shirt and light brown shorts.

Nao took her eyes of Natsuki and walked up to the house. She knocked a few times before being knocked down by a happy Mai as the door opened. "Nao-san it's so good to see you" she said happily. "Ur, get off of me Mai!" Nao pushed Mai back but it was no use. 'Now I know how she feels when she… oh no!' her thoughts were interrupted by younger girl crashing on top of her as well. "Yay Nao-san is here" said the younger girl. "Mikoto get off of me and you too Mai!" Nao pushed with all her might but it was no use they were stuck to her like glue.

"Hey Mai I think Shino is making her move on Tate and Mikoto who's guarding the food now?" a voice asked. Mai and Mikoto looked up and ran straight back into the house. Nao got up and saw Natsuki walking to her. "Thanks" Nao said. "You're welcome, you better get inside before they get back" Natsuki suggested. Nao scrambled herself up and walked inside in haste.

She looked around and saw that there was a crowd here and it was the HiME and friends. "Nao-san it's good to see you" said a voice. Nao turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Akira and Takumi. "Hey Akira, hey Takumi" Nao replied kindly. "So Nao what have you been up to lately?" Akira asked. "Not much, just relaxing at the moment" she replied. "Well it's good to see you're doing well" Takumi said as he smiled. "Judging by it, I guess your operation was a success, congrats" Nao said. "Thanks, well I'm glad to see your doing well see ya" Takumi said as he and Akira walked off to talked to the others.

Nao walked over to the snack bar and found that Mikoto was not there. She picked up a strawberry icing cupcake and threw it into the air. The cupcake soared through the air before being caught by a hungry Mikoto. "There you are" Nao smiled. She took a cupcake and took a bite of it. "Mm Mai certainly knows how to make good cupcakes" Nao said as her mouth was stuffed.

"Nao Yuuki!" yelled out a voice. Nao smiled and turned around. "Well, well if it isn't Haruka and Yukino" she smiled devilishly. Haruka walked right up to Nao followed Yukino trying to hold Haruka back. "Nao Yuuki, it has come to term that you have bean skipping school according to your records, care to explain?" Haruka asked. "Uh Haruka it's been not bean" Yukino pointed out. "Yukino not helping" Haruka said with a twitch in her eye. "Well, first I would like to add that school is over for now, second since you have graduated, it's none of your concern of what has happened to me ex-executive director of the school and third how did you graduate if misspelt every word in your exam?" Nao asked as a smile came upon her face. "Why, you?!" Haruka said as she held her fist at Nao. "Haruka-san we should probably talk to someone else" Yukino said as she was pulling Haruka away.

"Well I just got here and already people hate me, nothing new I guess" Nao said with a sigh. "Miss Yuuki, pleasure to see you again" said a calm voice. 'Oh great first Haruka and now her' said her thoughts. Her eyes looked left and saw the Kyoto brunette staring at her with those crimson eyes. "Shizuru" Nao mumbled her name out. "Ara it's good to see you here Miss Yuuki" Shizuru said politely. "Don't call me Miss Yuuki, call me by my name" Nao said as her eye twitched for a split second. "My apologies, so Nao how are things?" Shizuru asked. "Things are alright and you?" Nao replied. Shizuru was silent at the question. A few seconds later she broke the silence. "Well, things haven't quite worked out between me and Natsuki since the carnival" she replied with a sad look on her face. "Oh I see" Nao said feeling a little guilty for asking the question. "Well I'll let her tell you what happened, it was nice seeing you again" Shizuru said as she walked off. Nao just stood there as though the world had frozen on the spot. She snapped out of it and walked over to where Mai and the others were.

"Hey Nao" Mai said as she smiled at Nao. "Hi Mai" Nao replied. 'Lousy Mai for always being so cheerful' said her thoughts. "Sit down and chat with us" Mai said offering her a seat. 'Well I've got nothing else to do so might as well' her brain told her. She took a seat and started listening in on the conversation. Her mind was far off as she was becoming bored with listening to a conversation. "Nao?" a voice asked. She shook her head and looked over to see Akane looking as though she was waiting for an answer. "Sorry?" Nao asked. "I said, is there anyone you like?" Akane replied. Nao thought for a second and replied "No"

"Well that's no surprise after its Nao Yuuki we're talking about" said a voice. Nao turned to see a little girl and a much taller girl next to her. "Who invited the brat here?" Nao asked as a grin came upon her face. "You will not insult miss like that" said the taller girl her arm turned into a blade. "Miyu calm down, it's alright" said the little girl. Miyu's arm returned back to normal. "Sorry miss" Miyu apologized. "Miyu were at a party, you can call me Alyssa not miss" Alyssa replied as she smiled. "Yes mi- I mean Alyssa" Miyu replied. "And for your information Nao I was invited because it too was a HiME" Alyssa replied as a satisfied look came upon her face.

"Well it can't get any worse" Nao said. Just then Nao felt a huge body crashing onto her back. "Nao-san you came" said the drunken woman. Nao looked to see a drunken Midori smiling at her and an embarrassed Youko in the background. "Get off of me!" Nao said as she tried to lift Midori off of her. Youko walked over helped get Midori off of Nao. "Sorry about that Nao she's drunk, really drunk" Youko added as Midori was leaning on her shoulder. "You better keep on a leash or something that has a huge chain" Nao suggested. "You don't mund me be'en on a cha (hic) in do you Youko?" Midori said as she fumbled her words. "Come on Midori, lets take you somewhere safe" Youko said as she walked away with a drunken Midori hitting on her.

"Well if one more bad thing happens I'm outta here" Nao said as she crossed her arms. "Karaoke time!" Mai screamed out through the microphone. "That's it I'm out of here!" Nao said as she walked herself to the door. "Were going to need two volunteers for this song, great we've got one and… Nao!" Mai called out. Nao turned and looked at Mai with a questioning look. "What?!" Nao yelled out. Then she felt a hand grabbing onto her arm dragging her to the stage. "Hey let go of me Mikoto!" Nao said as she tried to get free. "Mai said if I dragged you onto stage she give me a cake" Mikoto replied as she continued dragging Nao.

Before Nao knew it she was on stage holding a microphone and staring out at a crowd. Nao looked around and saw Mai whispering to her. "You'll be doing the male part of the song" she whispered. The room lights turned of as a spotlight shined at Nao. She heard then song playing and held the microphone nervously. 'Its okay, just sing the song and get it over with, say who am I doing this song with?' Nao thought to herself.

Nao started to sing  
I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we'll be the perfect soulmates  
Talk to me girl

As she sung the last bit a girl walked out onto the stage and started singing.  
Baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

' What I'm singing with Natsuki?' Nao thought as Natsuki walked closer to her.

Natsuki:  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

Nao:

I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?

Natsuki:  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are

Both:

Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like

Nao:  
I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express

We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
Talk to me girl

Natsuki:  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Natsuki:  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

Nao:

I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?

Natsuki:  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are

Both:

Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like

Natsuki:  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

Nao:

I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?

Natsuki:  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are

Both:

Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like

Natsuki:  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

Nao:

I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?

Natsuki:  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are

Both:

Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like

The songs ended as Nao took a deep breathe and sighed. The crowd applauded for their performance. Nao couldn't help but wave out to the crowd as she walked off the stage. 'Now I can get out of here' Nao thought as she made her way to the door. She stopped and looked around to see if no one was going to attack her. The coast was clear and she walked outside.

The night was chilly as she walked down the driveway. "Nao!" a voice called out. Nao turned to see Natsuki running after her. "Natsuki?" Nao asked. Natsuki stopped in front of Nao and looked at her. "Where are you going, the party is just starting?" Natsuki asked. "Well things are getting pretty boring so I'm going home" Nao replied as she started walking off.

"Nao?" Natsuki asked. Nao stopped and turned around. "What is it?" she asked. "Do you mind if we go for a little walk just to talk?" Natsuki asked as she putted on her puppy dog look. 'Damn why does she always use that technique?' Nao asked herself. "Sure I guess so" Nao replied.

Natsuki walked beside Nao as the walked along the pathway. "So Nao how are you these days?" Natsuki asked trying to break the silence. "Well I'm doing alright, just trying to make a living" Nao replied. "How's your mum?" Natsuki asked. Nao was silent. Natsuki just looked at her with a sorry look. "She's still in hospital" Nao replied. "So has she got any better?" Natsuki asked. Nao just shook her head.

They continued to walk in silence. "So what's the deal with you and Shizuru at the moment?" Nao asked. Natsuki just looked at her with a sad look as though when she was captured by her back when they were HiME's. "We never were together" Natsuki replied. "What happened?" Nao asked. "I told her that I didn't love her in the way she did for me" Natsuki replied as her eyes stared down at the ground. Nao was silent, she had never expected that. "Also I had already loved someone else" Natsuki added. Nao eyes lit up in curiosity on what Natsuki said. "Who is this someone?" Nao asked as her old self took over. "Well to say she's someone you'll least suspect" Natsuki replied. This got Nao thinking. 'Who would she like? Mai, nah Mai's got enough problems as it is, then who is it? I can't think of anyone else' Nao thought to herself.

She stopped and paused. "Nao?" Natsuki asked as she noticed that Nao was walking beside her. "Nao are you okay?" Natsuki walked up to her and saw that Nao was staring at something. She looked to see a snow flake falling. "It's-" Natsuki said but was cut off. "Snowing" Nao finished. The snowflakes flickered around from the sky and gently landed on ground.

At this point Nao suddenly felt a shiver run up and down her spine. "Crap its freaking cold!" Nao said as she crossed her arms to keep herself warm. "What's the matter Nao can't stand the cold?" Natsuki teased. "Easy for you too say you're use to the cold" Nao replied as she started shivering. "Come on let's go" Natsuki said as she started walking back the direction she came from. Nao followed after.

In no time they were back outside the party. "Well I'll see you later Natsuki" Nao said as she started to walk off. "Hey Nao" Natsuki called out. Nao turned and replied "Yeah?" "Do you want to come back to my place for a hot chocolate?" Natsuki asked. 'Go to her place? Well a hot chocolate does sound tempting, might as well' said her mind. "Sure I guess so" she replied. "Really okay here" Natsuki said as she handed Nao a helmet and hopped on the bike. Nao hopped on the back seat and held on tight. Natsuki turned the key and hit the acceleration. Nao felt the cold wind and snow flakes across her skin which was making her cold on the outside but the warmth of Natsuki was keeping her warm on the inside.

Soon they arrived. They got off and ran inside before it got any colder. "Lousy cold weather" Nao said as she shook the snow off of her. "I'll get the kettle boiling make yourself at home" Natsuki said as she walked off into the kitchen. Nao looked around. It was a nice place no different from hers except there was no pet tarantula.

2 minutes later Natsuki came out with two mugs. She handed one to Nao and sat down on the sofa. Nao took the mug and sat down on the sofa putting her feet on the coffee table. She took and a sip and was amazed. "Wow this is pretty good, I've never tasted this kind of hot chocolate before what's in it?" Nao asked. "That's a secret" Natsuki giggled. "Another secret eh?" Nao said as she took another sip.

"Oh dear" Natsuki said as she pointed to outside. Nao looked and saw it was a blizzard outside. "Oh crap how I am I going to get home now?" Nao asked. "Well you can stay here for the night if you want to" Natsuki suggested. "Stay here with you?" Nao asked looking as though she was just asked to be nice to everyone. "Unless you want to sleep outside in the cold weather" Natsuki added as she smiled. "Fine I'll stay here for the night" Nao said with a gave in tone. "So where can I sleep?" Nao asked. "You can sleep on the sofa if you like" Natsuki replied. "I'll get you some blankets and a pillow" Natsuki said a she walked off.

Nao just sat there on the sofa. "Man she really has changed, imagine if she was with that bubuzuke chick" Nao said as she imagined Natsuki sipping tea with Shizuru then things get out of hand. She shook her head and saw a blanket and pillow next to her. "Here" Natsuki said as she walked off to her room. "Goodnight" Natsuki said as she closed the door. Nao just blinked then made herself a bed on the sofa. She turned all but the lamp near her off. She lied down and pulled the blanket over her and turned the light off.

**In her dream **

She was standing in darkness again. She couldn't see anyone, her eyes felt like they were covered with a blindfold. "You really are stupid aren't you?" asked a voice. The blindfold came off to reveal her. "Who are you?" Nao asked. "I am you, your old self to be a bit exact" the fake Nao replied. "What do you want?" Nao asked. "I've come to finish you once and for all" she said as a pair of claws appeared on her hands.

"Julia" she said. A huge half human, half spider emerged from the ground where Nao was standing. "Catch your prey Julia" the fake Nao said. Julia spat strings of web and held Nao in place. "It ends now" the fake Nao said as she walked up to Nao. "What have I done to deserve this?" Na mumbled to herself. "Well lets see your lonely, no one likes you and the world would be a better place with you out of it" the fake Nao said as she laughed. "Time to die" the fake Nao said as she pulled her fist back as razor sharp claws came out of her fingers. "Help me…" Nao whispered.

Suddenly gun shots were heard. Nao looked to see the web strings were broken. "What, how's there?" the fake Nao asked. Nao looked to see the shadowy figure again. "Duran, load silver cartridge" the figure said. The sound of a capsule being loaded was heard. "Fire!" the figure said and two shots blasted out from the darkness hitting Julia and the Fake Nao. They disappeared into little shards. Nao looked at the figure with amazement. "Who are you?" Nao asked. "Nao!" called out a voice. "Huh?" Nao asked. "Nao wake up!" the voice called out again.

**Back to reality **

Nao opened her eyes as it was almost pitch black in the room. "Nao, are you ok?" Natsuki asked. "What's going on?" Nao asked. "I heard you crying and I saw you shaking a lot are you okay?" Natsuki asked as she held Nao's hand. "I'm fine okay why do you care?" Nao asked. "Because I love you" Natsuki replied. "I'm sorry if I- wait what did you-" Nao was cut off by a pair of soft gentle lips on hers. Her eyes were wide with shock.

Natsuki broke away from the kiss and got up and started walking to her room. 'Natsuki, I'm not going to let you get away' Nao thought to herself. She jumped off the sofa, grabbed Natsuki by the arm and turned her around and kissed her. Now it was Natsuki's turn to get the surprise. Her eyes closed as they kissed in the darkness of night. Nao broke away from the kiss and smiled. "I… love you too Natsuki" she whispered. A tear rolled down Natsuki's cheek as she smiled a smile Nao had never seen before. She wrapped her arms around Nao waist and held her close. "Nao, your not alone, I want to be there for you" Natsuki whispered in Nao's ear. "Natsuki, thank you, I'm glad to have you by my side" Nao whispered back. There lips met again and they kissed off into the night. The snow gently falling over the city and for the first time in Nao's life she had felt not alone.

**End **

**Omake: **

Blackfang 64: and done. That should do it. (Doorbell rings) Now who could that be? (Walks of to the front door and opens it) oh crap

Shizuru: Hello Blackfang I believe you have some explaining to do (Shizuru's holding her nagitana at Blackfang's direction.

Blackfang: eh he uh Shizuru your not to mad about my fic are you? (Sweat drop drops down from the back of Blackfang's head)

Shizuru: writing about Natsuki loving someone other than me is not expectable and must be dealt with (swings her weapon around)

Blackfang 64: stand back, the 12th division army is outside and has this builing surrounded

Shizuru: I don't believe you

Blackfang 64: okay then how about the 11th division

Shizuru: I still don't believe you

Blackfang 64: how about a bunch of fan girls

Shizuru: I highly doubt- (gets cut of when a bunch of fan girls surround her)

Blackfang 64: I told you so (creeps away slowly from the scene)

Blackfang 64: I'm glad I got out of there, now time for me too…

Nao: not so fast

Blackfang 64: (looks to see Nao and Natsuki's child's and them glaring at Blackfang 64) oh crap.

End

**Author:** what do you think? i don't own the lyrics to the song and i don't own any of the Mai hime chracters. I hope I get some good reviews for the story and I hope people enjoy the Omake. Remember to read and review, let me know what you thought about it.


End file.
